


The saga of Dark Parables(part 1).

by Cattie454



Series: Casual games: cases of a detective. [2]
Category: Dark Parables (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454
Summary: Antes del nuevo siglo 21, la magia era más fuerte que como es ahora. Todos los cuentos que conocemos son sólo cuentos para dormir, pero, crees que si te digo que esas historias si pasaron en la vida real o tienen un origen distinto al que conocemos?... Acompaña a un detective en sus aventuras al lado de estos personajes de fantasía.
Series: Casual games: cases of a detective. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The saga of Dark Parables(part 1).

¿Los cuentos de hadas existen?...

Pregunta una niña a una adivina. 

Niña; si no viniste a que te leea la mano y solo preguntarme cosas, vete al diablo.

Dijo la adivina molesta. 

La niña le extendió su mano derecha. La adivina se acercó. Cuando vio la pequeña mano puso una cara sorpresiva. 

!Ha¡ Ya veo.

Exclamó la adivina. 

¿Qué?, ¿qué ves?

Pregunta la niña emocionada. 

Tu futuro... Estará lleno de aventuras, obstáculos y magia... Sobre todo magia y misticismo.

Dijo la adivina. La adivina siguió analizando. 

Verás lo que se cree falso es verdadero, secretos escondidos del mundo y todo eso. 

La niña quita la mano. 

Tu futuro está lleno de sorpresas, aunque ten cuidado con lo que eligas a futuro. Eso decidirá todo. 

La niña le pagó a la adivina y se fue con sus padres. 

* * *

La niña, ahora toda una adolescente, se despierta, se peina y se arregla, esta emocionada por algo. 

Monta su caballo y cabalguea por el bosque. A veces va a la ciudad, una ciudad rústica con toques tradicionales escoses. 

Pará el medio día vuelve a casa. 

Esta en su habitación escuchando música de la radio, barriendo el piso. 

Un señor de peli negro y de ojos cafés profundos toca la puerta y la abre. 

Carlin, te tengo una sorpresa. 

Dijo su papá. 

¿Qué es?.

Pregunta la chica. 

Su papá le da un sobre, el sobre trea un sello que la chica reconoce. 

Habré el sobre. Lee la carta. 

"Querida Carlin Stewart, le mandamos esta carta para avisarle que usted paso la prueba de aceptación para estudiar en nuestra academia de detectives!" 

Dice la chica emocionada y ve a su padre. 

"Empezará después del verano. Gracias por elegirnos para formar un futuro mejor." 

Firma: La dirección...

Carlin ve a su padre. Su padre la abraza. 

Felicidades. 

!Me aceptaron¡!Me aceptaron¡

!Yujuuuu¡

Los dos gritan emocionados. 

La madre va a ver. 

¿Por qué gritan?

Pregunta la Sra. Stewart. 

Mamá...!Me aceptaron en su academia¡

Su mamá se queda sorprendida. Abraza a su hija y a su esposo. 

!La niña será detective!

Todos gritan emocionados. 

* * *

La joven Carlin estudió mucho en esa academia. Fue una de los mejores en su clase, graduándose con honores. 

Tendría que esperar a que tuviera venti y uno años para poder empezar con sus primeros casos. 

No sabría lo que el futuro tenía para ella... 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de juego de computadora. Casual games. HOP.  
> Pará la apariencia de el avatar del juego, me base en otras representaciones, imagine como podría ser y aqui esta el resultado.  
> También lo hice en con el nombre. Como no hay un medio que lo mencione, me base en suposiciones que si era francesa, inglesa o escosesa y decidí una combinación de nombres ingles y escoses.


End file.
